


DEMO: Modificación de "Weakness from Space"

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Goten - Freeform, Innocence, No Shotacon, Omorashi, Pee, pipi, potty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	1. Chapter 1

Derek looked at him and scratched his chin. "Hmm, maybe your right, Goten, a blanket would be better." He leaned closer to Trunks and grinned mischievously, "You look better in just a diaper anyway." Derek looked down at it, "Speaking of which, are you wet, baby?" Derek put his hand on the front of the diaper and gave Trunks a light squeeze. He looked a little disappointed. "I guess not."  
Trunks blushed nervously as Derek squeezed him through the diaper. He was ashamed to admit it, but he did need to go. "Um... Derek, I um... actually do need to go to the bathroom."  
Derek grinned and grabbed his camcorder off of a nearby table. "Well baby, you're wearing a bathroom. Go ahead and use it," he said, as he turned the camera on.  
"What?" exclaimed Trunks furiously. "No! I'm not wetting a diaper for you! That's gross!"  
"Aww, the baby looks a little mad," cooed Derek teasingly, pinching Trunks' cheek and tugged back and forth, causing Trunks' head to move left and right. "Tell you what, if you wanna be a big boy, I'll take you to the bathroom, and record you going potty!"  
Trunks rolled his eyes, rubbing his abused cheek, knowing that he was going to be recorded either way, but doing it in a diaper would even more be more embarrassing! He took a deep breath, looking annoyed as he said, "Fine... take me to the bathroom."  
Derek giggled, and motioned Trunks to follow him. They left the baby's room and went down the hallway towards Derek's bathroom. Derek flicked the light switch, illuminating the room, revealing the bathtub, sink and toilet.  
As Derek fiddled with his camera, Trunks approached the toilet, took a deep breath, and put his hands on the front of his diaper and began to push downward, when suddenly, Derek stopped him.  
"Babies don't use that one, they use this one!" said Derek, pointing to the side where a little plastic potty training toilet sat.  
Trunks blushed furiously. "A-are you serious?"  
"Well, if you don't want to, then go in the diaper, either way, I just started rolling." said Derek, the red light of his camcorder staring at Trunks. "Turn around and say 'I'm a big boy now and I hafa go potty!' and then take the diaper all the way off, throw it away and say 'I like to go naky when I go potty!' Ready?"  
Trunks couldn't believe it, this is so humiliating. It was bad enough that Derek babied him and baby-talk him, but now Derek was making him talk like a baby in front of the camera! The very thought of it seems to arouses him, as he was getting a boner inside his diaper. Why does being naked and babied turn him on so much? His diaper was heavily strained as his erection fought to break free of its restraint.  
"And action!" Derek said, putting the camera on record.  
Trunks put on the cutest smile that he could and said. "Hi, I'm Goten, I'm a big boy now and…" he clutched at his diapered crotch and jump from one foot to the other, as he could no longer hold it in, his bladder was about to burst!. "Oooooh! I really, really hafa go potty! I have to pee-pee!!"  
SNAP!  
The tapes finally gave way and his diaper fell to the floor without any assistants as the little boy boner finally broke out of its prison and stood proudly up, bouncing a little. Trunks blushed but knew he had to keep his baby act up for the camera. He rushed over the little potty chair and stood over it, aiming his boner downward  
Derek walked around Trunks with the camera and stood in front of him, focusing the camera on the peeing boner in Trunks' hand.  
Remembering the other line Derek instructed him to say, Trunks said with the cutest smile he could managed: "I like to go naky when I go potty!"  
He could not believe that he just said that, any more than he could believe that Derek was actually recording him using the toilet! He felt disgusted and dirty as he continues to pee, he must've drunk more milk than he thought last night.  
Finally, Trunks had stopped. His face was crimson red, and his member was rock hard. After a closer look at the little potty training toilet, there was a rise in the front that would have concealed his boner. However, he couldn't help but think if it would have been any less embarrassing to sit down.  
Trunks then looked at the camera, still blushing, he mustered a little baby voice and said, "All done!"  
"Good boy," said Derek, laughing a little and shutting off the camera. "I think it's bath time for you, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek picked Trunks up in his arms and laid him in the crib, where he rolled over and went right off to sleep.  
"How about you and I play a game, cutie?" Derek said as he took Goten's hand and led him out of the room.  
"Okay! What kind of game?" Goten asked eagerly.  
"How about 'Doctor'?" Derek suggested. Please say yes, so I can look at your butt while giving you a checkup!Derek begged him inside his head.  
"Okay!" Goten said brightly, he loves games, even if he didn't know how to play.  
They walked into the living room; Derek grinning from ear to ear...

Derek couldn't believe this was happening. He had the cutest boy he had ever seen in his home, and he voluntarily stripped naked for a diapering in front of him.  
Young Goten seemed childishly oblivious to what Derek was really doing. And that young innocence seemed valuable to Derek, it made Goten seem cuter, simply by the fact that he didn't understand what was going on. Derek snapped back to reality when he nearly tripped walking into the living room and bumped into a wall.  
"Mister Derek, are you okay?" Goten asked, looking up at Derek with concern.  
"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm fine. Just a bump..." He stared at Goten's half-naked body for a few seconds, getting lost in the boy's baby-smooth skin, feeling compelled to simply rip the boy's diaper off, but he resisted. "Errr... what were we doing?" said Derek, looking a little embarrassed.  
"We were gonna play doctor!" chirped Goten cheerfully. But then, he looked slightly saddened, "but I don't know how to play..."  
"Right, right... 'doctor.' Umm..." Derek tried to keep his thoughts together, but his eyes were drawn to the seven-year-old's body again and he lost focus.. "I err... I'll teach you how to play. Just let me go find some doctor stuff. Wait here." said Derek.  
"Okay!" said Goten. And with that, Derek walked out of the living room, shaking his head, trying to clear it.  
'He's so cute, I can't think straight!' thought Derek. He looked down between his legs, and found himself pitching a tent. A rather uncomfortable tent. 'Ugh... I'd love too but... he's too cute! I can't do it, I love him like that!' Lamented Derek in his head. He shook his head, trying to stay focused and made his way to his room. 'Okay, maybe I can think clearly if I delay taking off his diaper.' After sorting through some of the more un-kept parts of his room, he found a play doctor kit with a stethoscope. It even had a little white lab coat.  
Derek put on the little lab coat, and hung the stethoscope around his neck. Then he took the bag of play doctor supplies and returned to little Goten, happily waiting for him, wearing nothing but a diaper.  
There was an uncomfortable strain inside Derek pants, but he tried to remain focused. "Hello, Doctor Derek has arrived!" He declared.  
"Hi Dr. Derek!" greeted Goten happily.  
"You must be Goten, here for a regular check up?" said Dr. Derek.  
"Ummmm... I guess so!" said Goten.  
"Well then, let's start with your pulse," said Derek, taking part of the stethoscope, put it in his ears, and took the other in hand. He needed to be focused on Goten's baby smooth, flawlessly hairless chest. As he approached it, it felt like time slowed down, he so wanted to lick and tease the boy's little nipples. He tried to remain focused, and put the stethoscope to Goten's chest.  
Goten suddenly giggled, feeling the cold metal against him. "That tickles!" he said. His diaper rustled with a slight squirm.  
"Heh... I err... um, oh, take some deep breaths please," said Dr. Derek, trying not to be distracted. If he didn't control himself, then either Goten would end up getting raped, or things would get sticky in his pants.  
Goten took his deep breaths, letting his chest rise and fall a little.  
"Your pulse and breathing seem normal." He put the stethoscope away and looked into his doctor bag. He had a very angry erection in his pants, demanding Derek's attention, but he resisted. "Hmm, what next..." said Derek.  
There was one of those Popsicle stick things used to look inside a person's mouth, and one of those otoscope for looking in someone's ear. He also saw a couple of different thermometers, one labeled "oral," and the other "rectal." He stared at it for a moment, rectal would mean Goten would have to get naked. But Derek wanted to keep things casual and cute at first. His erection ached at the thought of Goten naked, getting a thermometer up his butt.  
He pushed the thought out of his head, shaking his head vigorously, 'Not yet, not yet, not yet!' he thought. He looked to the other tools in the bag.  
'I don't want to rape this kid,' Derek thought, pretending to search in his bag while watching Goten out of the corner of his eye. 'He's too cute and innocent for that. Oh, I know!' his eyes brightened as he imagined himself playing with Goten's little boy parts, making it seems like an innocent check-up game. 'I'll play with his cute little body, but I won't rape him!' His face split into an evil grin as he imagined himself humping Trunks' butt like there's no tomorrow. 'I'll just relieve myself by raping that naughty boy when Goten is napping, as an additional punishment for lying!'  
Looking delighted with the idea that has formed in his head, he withdrew the otoscope from the bag and proceeded to look into Goten's cute little ears.  
Derek brushed some of Goten's hair out of the way and peered into the little boy's ears. Or at least he tried to. His eyes would gaze down Goten's perfectly smooth body occasionally. He would try to continued pretending to be a doctor.  
"Okay... what next..." said Derek, looking through the bag of Doctor toys. In there he saw a scale, an actual working scale. "We can check your weight!" said Derek, placing the scale in front of Goten. "Just stand on it."  
Goten stared quizzically at the scale for a moment, bending down, causing his diaper to crinkle a little. As Derek watched, his erection strained his pants a little further, he even sweat a little.  
"What about what it says here, Doctor?" said Goten.  
"Hmm, what do you mean?" he knelt down next to Goten.  
"Right here, it says... 'For...mmmost acc... accu..."  
"Accurate," said Derek, noticing Goten wasn't exactly a top level reader.  
"Accurate... re-re-reading... the user... sh-should be n-naked. For most accurate reading, the user should be naked!" said Goten, proud that he read the small line on the scale. "Does that mean I have to take my diaper off, Doctor Derek?"  
Derek's eyes widened for a moment, and a sweat drop appeared on his head.  
'Oh god, I'm so horny! If he gets naked now, I might cream my pants!' thought Derek.  
Goten was already putting his hands on one of the tapes on the side, and was about to undo it, but he seemed to be waiting for Derek's answer.  
'Okay, stay strong Derek, you can do this,'thought Derek to himself as he nodded at Goten.  
Goten smile innocently as he peeled the tape off, causing the diaper to fall to his feet. Derek's eyes instantly fell on Goten's cute little flaccid penis. He was itching to lift the cute little dick and massage those cute little balls.  
Goten was oblivious to Derek's stare as he step up onto the scale.  
Derek was sweating bullets now, he was so close to raping that cute little butt now that he could barely control himself.  
He moved to stand next to Goten, one hand adjusting the scale, the other wandered toward Goten's bare butt, and starting rubbing it in circular motion.  
"Doctor Derek?" Goten said, looking sideway at older boy next to him. "Why are you rubbing my bottom?'  
"Oh...uh..." Derek said, trying to think, he did not seem able to remove his hand from Goten's butt, it was so baby-soft and firm that his hand didn't want to leave it. "I'm just checking it, making sure you have a healthy butt." he lied. He was blushing scarlet, and soon his nose would squirt blood! "You weigh fifty pounds and your height is three foot, nine inches. Excuse me, I'll be right back..."  
He seized his right wrist with his left hand and yanked it away from Goten's butt, which was harder than he thought, it was as though his hand was glued to those cute little mounds of flesh  
He held his right hand as it made its' own attempts to get back to Goten's butt, as though it had a mind of its own. He left the room and went into the bathroom, where his nose pour blood and his pants flew open as the boner inside it broke the button and zipper.  
He rushed over to the sink and held his bleeding nose over it while he fiddles with his boner inside his underwear.  
'He is so cute, I can't stand it!' he thought as he washed his face, cleaning off the blood. Face cleaned, he looked down at his boner. 'I gotta take care of this before I go crazy on him."  
He went back to his room to find Goten laying on his back in bed.  
"Goten, are you tired? Ready for a nap?" Derek asked hopefully, he was becoming eager to rape Trunks' butt!  
"No, I just thought it would be easier to check my pee-pee if I lay down like this."  
"W-wh-what?' Derek stammered. "Why?"  
"Well, you checked my bottom, right?" Goten replied innocently. "Checking to see if it was healthy. I wanna see if my pee-pee's healthy too.  
"I'm sure it's quite healthy, Goten." Derek said weakly, he could feel another nose bleed coming on.  
"How do you know?" asked Goten. "You didn't check it, what if it's sick?"  
Derek nearly fainted. 'God, this kid is so naive! He wouldn't last one second in a neighborhood of horny people!"  
"It umm..." Derek sweat nervously. His erection demanded attention. "It looks fine to me. I'm sure it's ok."  
"But you gotta check it!" said Goten urgantly.  
'This kid won't take no for an answer,'thought Derek. He could feel the pulse of his erection in his pants.  
"Oh-ok, I'll check it I just um..." Derek thought for a moment. "I need to find the right tool for it! I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" said Derek.  
"Okay!" said Goten happily. Derek made his way to the baby's room, desperate to relieve himself in some way.  
Meanwhile, in the baby's room, Trunks was beginning to stir.  
"Ugh... what happened..." said Trunks to himself. He sat up in the crib, in a sleepy daze for a moment, when he noticed Goten's discarded clothing on the floor. "Oh... right, Goten." This was a bit a trouble for him, his best friend was probably being molested by Derek right now, he had to do something! Trunks shook his head and climbed over the wall of the crib, and with a careful decent, landed on the ground.  
"Alright, now where's Goten..." Trunks muttered to himself, also trying to plot what he'd do about Derek. Suddenly the door burst open, and in came Derek, wearing a doctor's outfit. He frantically shut the door behind him.  
"Derek, there you are, what are you doing with Goten!" demanded the diapered eight year old, forgetting for a moment he was powerless.  
"It's not what I'm doing, it's what I'm trying not to do! Your friend's just too cute, baby!" said Derek. He gazed at Trunks, and the lavender haired boy wasn't sure if he was looking at him, or at his very loose fitting diaper. Whatever the case, Trunks did not like the look in Derek's eye.  
"Come here!" shouted Derek, but without waiting for Trunks to move, Derek quickly grabbed the rim of the loose diaper and ripped it off of Trunks, stripping him completely naked.  
"Agh! What are you doing!" said Trunks, expecting Derek to rape him. He was undoing his belt and dropped his pants and underwear, revealing an erection that looked ready to explode. Derek then looked at the naked Trunks before him, picked up the diaper and... folded it in half around his own erection, furiously pumping himself.  
"Just... borrowing this..." said Derek. The older boy soon fell to his knees with a serious look of tension. He let out a loud moan, and then a sigh of relief, shuddering as his long tempted penis released into the diaper. "Ahhh... so much better," said Derek, looking very relaxed.  
"Derek... did you just..."  
"Y-yes, and you're lucky your friend's waiting for me to come back, otherwise I would have just done it in your butt!" shouted Derek. "Me and Goten are playing right now, you get back in the crib and I'll play with you later!" said the older boy.  
"Wait, what do you mean playing?" asked Trunks.  
Derek pulled his pants back up, and without saying anything, picked the naked Trunks up, and tossed him into the crib. Trunks looked back up in confusion, and saw Derek leaving and shutting the door behind him.  
Trunks wanted to know what was going on, what Derek was doing with Goten. He was so desperate to know that even though he knew he was supposed to stay in the crib, especially since Derek tossed him back in it, he climbed over the bars and hung there for a second, looking down to moderate his landing so Derek wouldn't hear him. He dropped and landed on his feet, as silence as a cat.  
He crept over to the door and reached for the doorknob, he tried to turn it, but it was locked. Dismayed, he pressed his ear to the door, trying to see if he could hear anything. But he couldn't. He hung his head and said "I'm sorry, Goten, there's nothing I can do."  
He turned around and climbed back into the crib, as he was sure Derek would be mad if he found Trunks outside it again.  
Back outside of the baby room, Derek let out a sigh of relief, 'Whew,' he thought. 'I was almost a bit of an animal! Maybe now I can play with Goten and not end up raping him!'  
"Hi Doctor Derek!" said Goten as he saw Derek turn around a corner of the hallway. He was still lying there, completely naked, legs spread why. "Did you find the thing you need to check my pee-pee?"  
"Oh... um." Derek's mind hit a snag, he never actually found a tool for that. "I errr, had to reference the manual actually." He knelt down next to Goten, sitting perpendicular to the boy. "The first thing I gotta check is..." Derek's mind fumbled a little. 'Okay, you rubbed him off before, he seemed to like it,' thought Derek to himself. 'He won't find this weird.' "I um... got to feel it, make sure the skin around it is healthy." said Derek, and he put his hand on the boy's limp, squishy boyhood. Goten's dick was just as smooth as his butt, very small and almost baby-like. He put his hands on Goten's little balls too, handling them. Much to his surprise, Goten giggled.  
"That tickles!" said Goten in between giggling. That eased a little of Derek's tension.  
"Good, that's err, normal." Derek took a long look at that little penis and licked his lips, but then shook his head, 'No no no, he'd freak out from that! Just rub him!' He thought to himself. "Now errr, ahem," he tried to take on a more official doctor's voice. "A healthy penis is supposed to stiffen in response stimulation, and it is supposed to feel pleasant. Just relax and we can, um... test it."  
"Okay!" chirped Goten, who laid out on his back and spread his legs, smiling up at the ceiling innocently.  
Derek took a deep breath, 'Okay, you did this to him before, he'll like it again!' he thought. He took Goten's small limp penis in hand and began to gently stroke it.  
Goten laid his head back and enjoyed the pleasurable sensation that was spreading through his little body from his limp boyhood that was slowly stiffening in Derek's fingers.  
"Oooh...that feels good," Goten sighed, laying his head back.  
Still stroking Goten's little boyhood, Derek smiled as he looked down at Goten's face. 'He is SO cute!' he thought with glee.  
"You like that, don't you, cutie?" Derek asked, now stroking an half-erected boyhood.  
"Hm-hmm." Goten moaned happily, nodding his head. "Doctor Derek... is it okay if I spread my legs a little? I think it might feel better..."  
"Well of course, cutie, if it makes you feel better, then do it!" said Derek. As he said this, Goten spread his legs some, giving Derek better access to his boyhood. With his free hand, Derek started fondling Goten's balls while the other rubbed his little dick. Goten appeared to be in a state of bliss, as he closed his eyes while laying back, occasionally letting out a moan.  
"How long do you need to rub it, Doctor Derek?" asked the blissful boy between quiet moans.  
"Until it feels so good that you can hardly stand it!" Derek replied, eying Goten's cute little body with lustful eyes  
The hand massaging Goten's balls lowered down and a finger touched his little butthole and then it went back to stroking his balls again.  
'I'm going crazy, I wanna suck him!' Derek thought, he held himself back for as long as he could, but the temptation was becoming too strong. He was sweating bullets as he gazed down at the cute little angelic body in front of him. He seemed so childish and playful! He couldn't help but notice the way Goten would occasionally squirm out of pleasure... It seemed almost babyish, more-so with his discarded diaper in view. 'I'm gonna love changing this kid,' thought Derek.  
Meanwhile, Goten was breathing a little quicker now, believing Derek's "therapy" was doing its thing. There was a unfamiliar tingling feeling in his boyhood. It was strange, but... not unpleasant either. Goten's biggest concern was that he was beginning to feel that his pee-pee sac (his bladder) was getting more and more full, but, apart from that, he was feeling really really good. As Derek had explained, the better it feels, the better it's working. He spread his legs slightly, it felt just a little better when Derek had more room!  
But suddenly, Goten's bladder finally gave up: he felt a really huge urge to use the bathroom. "Doctor Derek, stop, I'm gonna pee!" he yelled.

Fue un momento horrible para Goten. Sentía como su vejiga ya estaba completamente llena, y como la pilila le empezaba ya hasta doler. No podía más; se le iba a escapar. Antes de que Derek pudiera reaccionar, Goten se deshizo de él y se puso de pie, con su pilila erecta al aire. Su vejiga “gritaba” de dolor! No podía más: se abrió de piernas y empezó a sentir como un enorme chorro de pipí salía por su pequeña pilila. Que gustito!... Estuvo aproximadamente un minuto haciéndose pipí y, hasta que no salió la última gotita de orina de su pilila, no se dio cuenta del enorme charco que había formado en el suelo.  
“Ups... lo siento, doctor Derek...”


End file.
